Suella Ogden
Suella was born on Second level to Margaret and Thaddeus Ogden. Her father is a well respected industrialist and owns several factories on the lower levels of Clorencia City. Life for Suella was one of ease and of privilege. And then, at the age of 5, to the horror of her parents, she turned into a cat while resting in her mother’s lap. She was a Faeblooded shapeshifter, capable changing into different small animals. Of course her favorite shape was that of a calico cat. Thaddeus almost threw her out, but when she returned to her human form, he fell in love again with his daughter, who now was more beautiful than any child he had ever seen. So, together, they hid her "disability" and Suella learned to cover the only hint that she is Faeborn: her pointed ears. She wears her blonde hair long and favors those hair styles that keep her ears covered. She was privately tutored and didn't play in any rough and tumble games endemic at Public Schools and the city run schools. Still, she found freedom in her animal forms, sneaking about as a cat or a dog, finding out what was going on in her neighborhood and what her neighbors themselves were up to. She was an inveterate snoop. When she reached womanhood, her family and her beauty gained her entrance to Clorencia University. She refrained from using her charms to get high marks, but as student, she is average. She has yet to pick a major at the University, but it looks like she may take up Unusual Biology. Why Unusual Biology? It's because Dr Ludgrove, the head of the department, discovered her secret. It happened when she attended one of Dr. Ludgrove’s classes and he noticed her pointed ears when she put on a set of lab goggles. She was devastated, and expected to be expelled from the University and her family's honor dragged through the mud because of her condition. However, Dr. Ludgrove wasn't one to lose a newly found specimen. After seeing her demonstrate her shape changing abilities, he promised to keep his silence, as long as she worked for him as a "research assistant", helping him retrieve the odd creature, especially the small ones better suited for a small cat or dog. Physically, Suella is diminutive, barely 4’ 2”, but is perfectly proportioned for her size. Her hair is long and blonde, her eyes are green. She is unearthly beautiful and knows it. Using her charms, she can wrap most men around her perfectly proportioned finger and get them to do just about anything for her. Savage Worlds Stats Attributes: :Agility d8 :Smarts d6 :Spirit d8 :Strength d6 :Vigor d6 Skills: :Climbing d4 :Fighting d6 :Investigation d6 :Knowledge (Biology) d4 :Notice d8 :Persuasion d8 :Shooting d6 :Stealth d6 Parry: 5 Toughness: 4 (6) Pace: 6 Charisma: +6 Hindrances: Weakness (Iron,Silver), Small, Oathbound (Ludgrove or his representative to serve him), Curious, Habit (sharpens claws on furniture, minor), Loyal Edges: Fae Beauty (+2 Charisma), Shape Change, Attractive, Very Attractive (+4) Gear: Light pistol (2d6+1 dmg, range 5/10/20), chainmail shirt (+2), knife (Str + d4 dmg). Category:Clorencia University Category:Player Submitted Characters